Time Loop?
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: MikuoRin—Sebuah kejadian yang membuat Mikuo harus kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. / #MikuoDaysFVI and Happy Birthday Ryuuka Mikan!


Go! Go! Go! Mikuo's Days! Go! Go! Go! #plak.

Aloha (?), kali ini Rei akan membuat fic Mikuo's Days, ea ea (?). Ehem, Rei ngambil ide cerita ini saat Rei mimpi sesuatu yang agak serem dan supernatural … Jadi nambah ke sini deh … Dan juga berasal dari lagu 'Kagerou Days' jadi nambah deh _feel_-nya. Tapi tenang saja, Rei nggak terlalu ngikutin alur-nya lagu Kagerou Days kok, ini versi Rei sendiri~ #plak #kicked.

Hoho.. Kayaknya Rei kebanyakan curhat (?) di sini, ya udah, langsung mulai saja...

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media Inc., Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Ltd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Power FX Systems AB, B-Plats Inc., Sony Music Entertaiment, Zero-G Limited, Zola Project, Exit Tunes, E. Capsule Co., Ltd, i-Style Project, SBS Artech Co., Ltd, Sanrio Co., Ltd, Voctro Labs, S. L., etc**

**UTAUloid © Owner Creator**

**Fanloid © Creator**

**Story © Kurotori Rei**

**Warning :**

**Super OOC! Pastikan itu, lalu typo(s), OOT (mungkin), AU, abal, aneh, gregetin (?), humor garing krenyes, dan lain-lain.**

**Pairing :**

**Hatsune Mikuo x Kagamine Rin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, minna..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikuo's POV

Ah, hari yang cerah … Hari ini aku akan pergi ke salah satu tempat wisata yang indah bersama dengan teman-temanku. Aku sangat senang sekali …

"Mikuo-sama, kenapa anda senyum-senyum sendiri?" Akhirnya ada suara seorang gadis berambut biru muda yang menghentikan pembicaraanku. Lalu, aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, tidak kok Sayu. Aku tidak apa-apa." Dia, Yurika Sayu, pelayan pribadiku di rumah—lebih tepatnya mansion—ini. Sayu orangnya sangat terbuka dan _easy-going_. Aku dan dia sering mengobrol bersama.

"Baiklah, Mikuo-sa—"

"Mikuo. Panggil Mikuo saja saat hanya kita berdua." Sayu pun mengangguk. Aku lalu membereskan peralatan yang akan dibawa. Aku juga melihat Sayu yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untukku, omong-omong, Sayu itu pandai memasak loh! Masakannya lezat!

"Mikuo-sa—maksudku Mikuo, makanannya udah siap nih!" Aku kemudian mengambil makanannya dan kemudian memakai sepatu. "Terima kasih, Sayu! Sampai jumpa!"

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju sekolahku dan kulihat teman-temanku yang ada di sana. Mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan kerjaan masing-masing.

Kulihat Luki dan Kaito sedang berantem atau 'berantem' tuh? Aku tidak mengerti …

Teto sedang bercanda dengan Neru dan Miku. Hah, dasar _triple baka_. Eh, tapi bukannya aku mengejeknya, memang nama kelompok mereka begitu.

Miki, Mikio, Piko, Lily, Iroha, Li, Ibuki, Hibiki, Lui, dan Ring sedang main sesuatu. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu mereka sedang main apa.

Luka dan Luki sedang perang bersama Gakupo dan Gakuko. Luka nyerang Gakupo, sedangkan Gakuko nyerang Luki. Dasar perempuan _tsundere_ …

Dan terakhir … Gadis berambut _honey-blonde _sedang bermain bersama Len, Rinto, Lenka, Gumi, dan Gumiya. Gadis itu adalah Rin, Kagamine Rin. Seorang gadis yang kusukai. Sayangnya Rin cuma menganggapku sebagai sahabat …

"Mikuo-kun! Sini!" Panjang umur, Rin melihat ke arahku dan mengajakku ke tempatnya. Pasrah saja, aku pun menurut dan datang ke tempat Rin dan kawan-kawan.

"Oi Mikuo, kok lemes sih? Senang dong! Kan kita sedang liburan nih!" Rinto mencoba menghiburku, dan aku memaksakan senyumanku. Rinto langsung mengacungkan jempolnya.

Lalu aku duduk di samping Rin—kalau tidak dipaksa sama Len—lalu mengeluarkan botol minum. "Mikuo-kun, nanti kita duduk bareng ya di bus."

BRUUUSSHHH!

Tanpa sadar, aku menyemburkan air yang sedang kuminum itu. Whuat?! Duduk bareng Rin?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar itu?!

"Mi—Mikuo-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ah, Rin mengkhawatirkanku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Rin mengerti dan mengeluarkan sebuah cemilan. "Mikkun mau?"

Aku mengambil cemilan itu dan memakannya. Eh, t—tunggu! "Mikkun?" Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Rin memberikanku panggilan seperti itu?! Kayaknya aku harus dibawa ke rumah sakit secepatnya karena aku bisa terkena penyakit jantung dadakan nih.

Muka Rin memerah, hah? "Um, bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Aku memikir ulang. "Ah, baiklah. Apa pun deh demi Rin-chan." Kami pun tertawa bersama. Tanpa disadari 5 pasang mata melihat ke arah kami berdua.

"Oi Mikuo, ngapain kamu sama Rin?" Gumi bertanya sambil menyelidik, terlihat seringaian di bibirnya.

"Pacaran nih?" timpal Gumiya yang tak beda jauh dengan kembarannya, Gumi. Aku gelagapan.

"Tidak kok, Gumi-chan, Gumiya. Aku hanya mengobrol bersama dengan Mikkun," jawab Rin dengan polosnya. Gyaaaaaa! Kenapa Rin harus pakai panggilan itu kepada Gumi dan Gumiya?! Itu kan bisa menambah kecurigaan mereka!

"Kalau tidak ngapa-ngapain, kenapa Rin-chan menjawab dengan nama Mikuo seperti itu? Mikkun, eh?" Akhirnya Lenka yang berbicara. Habislah aku, dipojokkan dengan kata-kata yang amat sangat menusuk oleh tiga orang itu.

Aku lebih baik memilih diam daripada melanjutkan perkataanku. Bakal tidak ada habisnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, bus tersebut sudah datang. Aku dan teman-temanku langsung naik. Dan benar yang dikatakan oleh Rin, Rin langsung menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya.

"Mikkun … Ayo sini!" Aku pun menurutinya. Aku melihat senyum Rin kali ini sangat bahagia daripada senyumnya yang sebelumnya. Uh, wajahku jadi memerah karena melihat wajahnya.

"_A—Ano_? Mikkun? Ada sesuatu ya di wajahku?" Perkataan Rin membuyarkan lamunanku. Eh? Apakah aku terlalu melihat wajah Rin sampai segitunya? "T—Tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa kok."

Rin sebenarnya sedikit bingung tetapi Rin sepertinya tidak mau ambil pusing soal wajahnya itu. Aku menghela nafas lega dan menikmati perjalanan bus ini. Tempat wisata … Aku datang!

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Akhirnya sampai juga di Tempat Wisata ini. Tempat wisata ini sangat luas, indah, dan banyak tumbuhan hijaunya. Guru-guru kami memberikan penjelasan tentang wisata kali ini. Aku mendengarkannya dengan saksama, lalu baru diperbolehkan jalan-jalan sepuas hati kami.

"Mikkun, coba lihat deh ke arah Neru-chan dengan Akaito-san, mesra banget deh …" kata Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah Neru dan Akaito. Dasar pasangan itu, mesra sekali. Padahal, Akaito baru putus dari Meiko langsung beralih ke Neru. Playboy cap kakap bener!

Aku manggut-manggut. Rin lalu menarik pakaianku dan menunjuk ke arah pasangan yang satu lagi. Eh? Ada Zatsune-san dengan Zeito-san, lalu Nigaito-san dengan Lapis-san, dan … _Nani_?!

Aku dan Rin sama cengonya, sempat-sempatnya duo Kagene—Kagene Rei dan Kagene Rui—asik-asik berciuman dan ber-_twincest_-ria di sini. Ternyata Rei-san dan Rui-san itu _twincest_, tapi tidak berlebihan seperti Kazamine Sen-san dan Kazamine Retsu-san. Kayaknya di tempat liburan ini, banyak pasangan ya …

"Mikkun, ayo kita fokus ke tempat wisatanya saja. Daripada kita berdiri diam—dan cengo—di sini." ajak Rin. Aku mengangguk, kemudian aku dan Rin berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempat wisata itu. Banyak tamannya, aku juga melihat bunga-bunga yang indah.

"Rin-chan, nih untukmu …" Aku memetik sebuah bunga di sana dan memasangkannya ke telinga Rin. Rin lumayan terkejut karena aku memasangkannya secara tiba-tiba, kemudian wajahnya jadi merah. "Kau jadi manis dan cantik."

"Uh—um, _arigatou _Mikkun." Rin menunduk. Sepertinya dia gugup. Aku menarik tangan Rin. "Ayo Rin-chan! Jangan diam saja!"

Banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama Rin di saat liburan ini. Tekadku sudah bulat, aku akan menembak Rin saat ini. Aku tidak akan bermain-main lagi, seperti saat aku bersama dengan mantanku; Shion Kaiko dan Yowane Haku. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai Rin!

Rin sedang mengelus-elus seekor kucing putih, sepertinya Rin itu penyayang binatang ya. "Mikkun, kau sedang apa di sana?" Aku menggeleng.

"Mikuo! Kemari sebentar!" Teriakan yang sangat kukenal, dia Luki, sahabatku. Ah, jadi gagal deh untuk menembak Rin. Aku melihat tatapan Rin yang mengartikan coba-pergilah-ke-tempat-sahabatmu-dulu. Aku pun mulai menyebrang karena tandanya masih hijau.

"Ah, Mikkun! AWAS!" Aku berbalik menatap Rin tapi setelah kulihat ada sebuah truk yang berjalan ke arahku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku syok jadinya aku tidak sempat menghindar. Setelah itu, aku tidak merasakan apapun lagi. Semuanya menjadi gelap …

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Di mana aku? Apakah aku sudah mati?

"…n,"

"…kun,"

"…ikkun…"

"Mikkun!" Seketika aku bangun, dan eh? Kenapa aku berada di sekolah? Bukannya waktu itu aku sedang berada di tempat wisata itu.

"Huh Mikkun, kenapa kau bengong saja? Itu bus-nya sudah sampai. Ayo cepat naik, nanti kita ketinggalan." ujar Rin panjang lebar kepadaku. Loh, perasaan aku sudah naik bus itu dan sampai di sana? Tapi kenapa kejadiannya terulang kembali? Apakah itu mimpi?

Kulihat jam di _handphone_ku, pukul 12 siang pada tanggal 26 Desember. Ah, berarti yang tadi itu hanyalah mimpi. Tidak mungkin nyata bukan? Karena aku baru saja ingin pergi ke tempat wisata tersebut.

Karena aku tidak mau diomeli oleh Rin lagi, aku langsung cepat-cepat naik ke bus dan mencari tempat duduk Rin. Dan akhirnya kutemukan.

"Mikkun, dari tadi kau aneh. Apakah kamu sakit?" tanya Rin kepadaku. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Nikmati sajalah perjalanan kita kali ini."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, Rin melihat _handphone_nya. Aku lebih memilih melihat pemandangan di jendela bus karena aku suka melihat pemandangan. Aku melihat Rin asik berkutat dengan benda itu, lama-lama Rin seperti si kembar Akita saja ya, maniak _handphone_.

"Rin-chan? Kau sedang ngapain?" Aku melihat ke arah _handphone _Rin. Dan terlihatlah beberapa _chatting group _di _handphone_nya Rin.

Rin menjawab sambil berkutat dengan _handphone_nya. "Ini loh, aku sedang saling nge-troll di grup ini bareng Miku, Neru, Teto, Gumi, dan Lenka. Aku paling jago nge-troll-in orang." Aku membaca isi pesannya, aku sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku ikutan ah!

_MikuoNegi01_

_Haha, lagi pada ngapain semua?_

_KT-love-Bread_

_Akhirnya Mikuo masuk juga? Haha, makan apa? Nastar pake keju?_

_GumiGumiNinjin_

_Ke-troll deh Mikuo *emot ketawa*_

_MikuoNegi01_

_Biar, huh. Sekarang ada kabar baru nih tentang sekolah kita?_

_HatsuneMiku-hime_

_Apa tuh?_

_KagamiLenka_

_Apaan? Perasaan baru tahu nih …_

_KagamineMikan02_

_Pfft. *wajah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal*_

_MikuoNegi01_

_Kini cat tembok sudah bisa kita kelupasin, hahaha. *ketawa*_

_KT-love-Bread_

_Ah, berani-beraninya nge-troll gue. *emot marah*_

_AkitaNeruHP_

_Wew, pada nge-troll ya..._

_KagamineMikan02_

_Aku sudah tahu jawabannya sih XD. Soalnya Mikkun duduk di sampingku._

Langsung saja, Teto, Miku, Neru, Gumi, dan Lenka melihat ke tempat dudukku dengan Rin. Dan mereka tersenyum penuh arti, dasar perempuan…

"Sudahlah Mikkun, biarkan saja mereka…" ucap Rin kepadaku. Ah, ucapannya sangat lembut… Bisa-bisa aku _nosebleed _nih di sini. Wajah Rin terlalu imut. Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk mencubit-cubit pipinya.

"Mi—Mikkun? H—Hentikan!" Rin sepertinya kaget gara-gara aku mencubit pipinya. Aku sudah tidak tahan sih, Rin terlalu imut bagiku. Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya kepada siapa pun. Bahkan kepada Len yang _sister complex _itu.

Aku terus melanjutkan aksiku. "Haha, habisnya Rin-chan imut sih. Aku tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi Rin yang _chubby_ ini."

Rin cemberut dan aku menghentikan aksiku. "Hei, aku bukan anak kecil tahu." Rin pun menggembungkan pipinya dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Haha, Rin-chan. Kau sangat manis kalau sedang marah, hahaha." Aku terus tertawa sampai akhirnya Rin memukulku menggunakan tangannya. Aku memegang kepalaku, ternyata pukulan Rin sangat menyakitkan ya …

"Berhentilah tertawa, Mikkun. Muuh!"

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Kami pun sampai di Tempat Wisata tersebut. Entah kenapa kesannya sama seperti di mimpiku itu. Banyak pasangan di sini dan banyak yang _twincest _dan _incest_ di sini. Bahkan _yaoi _dan _yuri_. Seperti … Ukh, kenapa Rinto dan Len ber-_yaoi_-an?! Demi _negi, _apa yang meracuni pikiran mereka?!

"Mikkun, sepertinya Miku-chan lagi ber_-yuri_-an bersama dengan Luka-chan. Begitu pun dengan Gumi-chan dan Lenka-chan. Apa yang terjadi sih…?" Rin bertanya kepada dengan nada heran. Aku pun juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak terlalu minat dengan _yaoi _atau pun _yuri_. Terlalu menjijikkan…

Aku dan Rin melihat-lihat di sekitar tempat itu setelah para guru memberikan instruksi. Setelah itu, Rin melihat ada seekor kucing putih yang bulunya sangat lebat kemudian menggendongnya. Eh? Ini seperti mimpiku yang tadi… Sungguh persis, tidak ada perubahan…

"Mikuo! Kemari ke sini sebentar!" Dan setelah itu, Luki memanggilku. Seperti mimpiku, apakah aku harus ke sana? Atau tidak…

"Um, nanti ya Luki! Aku ada urusan dengan Rin!" jawabku setengah teriak. Lalu dia mengacungkan jempol dan berkata, "Nanti ke sini ya setelah kau berpacaran dengan Kagamine-chan!"

Wajahku memerah saat mendengar perkataan terakhir dari Luki. "_U—Urusai_!" Luki tertawa sebelum akhirnya dia pergi. Lalu aku berbalik melihat keadaan Rin, dia masih bersama dengan kucing putih itu.

"Mikkun, ternyata kamu itu _tsundere _toh," kata Rin tiba-tiba diselingi dengan tertawa kecil. Hah? Seorang Hatsune Mikuo _tsundere_? Huh, dunia sudah terbalik.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan adik dari Luki itu, Rin-chan. Aku tidak _tsundere_…," ucapku sambil menaruh jari telunjukku di mulut Rin. Kulihat wajahnya merah padam saat aku melakukan hal tersebut tadi. Haha, aku jadi ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Rin.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Mikkun." Akhirnya Rin menyerah. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya, membuat kucing putih yang dipangkuannya melompat lalu berlari ke tempat lain. Terlihat di wajah Rin ada kekecewaan karena kucing putih itu pergi. Tapi aku segera menahannya untuk tidak mengejar kucing putih itu.

"Besok tanggal 27 Desember ya. Fufu," kataku sambil menatap ke arah Rin. Sepertinya Rin mengetahui hal ini, tentu saja karena tanggal 27 Desember itu adalah hari yang sangat spesial, bagiku, bagi Rin, dan bagi adik kembar Rin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Len? Tapi orangnya sedang tidak berada di sini.

"Ah iya, kau betul. Aku pasti sangat senang besok." Rin tersenyum, membayangkan apa yang terjadi besok. Aku juga, aku juga sedang memikirkan apa yang terjadi besok. Tapi, aku melihat Rin terbelalak seperti melihat sesuatu di belakangku.

"Mikkun a—"

BRAK!

Sepertinya kepalaku terbentur sesuatu yang cukup keras, dan ternyata itu besi. Kulihat ke atas dan ternyata ada besi-besi yang sudah rapuh di sana. Aku pun terakhir kali mendengar teriakan Rin yang terus menggema di indra pendengaranku. Semuanya menjadi gelap …

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"Uwaa!" Aku pun terbangun dan mendapati aku sedang berada di kursi bus. Lah? Kenapa aku bisa berada di bus? Semuanya sedang tertidur, Rin juga. Aku melihat ke _handphone_ku, tanggal …

Apa?! Tanggal 26 Desember?! Apa-apaan ini?!

Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres. Sepertinya mimpi tadi terlihat seperti nyata. Kenapa aku merasa aneh, tapi semuanya terlihat biasa-biasa saja kok.

Setelah beberapa lama, Rin pun terbangun saat perjalanan ke tempat wisata, bahkan aku sendiri tidak yakin bisa ke tempat wisata ini berkali-kali. Aku sudah pergi ke tempat wisata ini berkali-kali, bahkan mungkin kejadiannya sama persis dengan mimpiku itu.

"Rin-chan…"

"Jangan pegang-pegang, Mikkun." Sebelum aku berbicara dan memegang tangan Rin, Rin langsung menepis tanganku dan berkata dengan ketus. Demi _Kami-sama_, sejak kapan Rin jadi ketus begini? Apakah otakku bermasalah?

"Rin-chan, kok kamu jadi begini?" Aku berusaha bertanya dengan lembut kepada Rin walaupun rasanya _kokoro _sudah hancur lebur gara-gara respon Rin tadi terhadapku. Gila, Rin habis minum obat apa sampai jadi pengeluaran karakter begini?!

Rin yang kukenal biasanya sangat baik, ramah, sopan, tidak pernah bersikap kasar, suka menolong, tidak pernah marah. Tapi Rin yang di hadapanku ini, dia ketus, jahat, dingin, kasar. 180 derajat berbeda jauh… Rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding sampai berdarah.

"Mikkun, ayo cepat. Apa kau mau kutinggal nih?" kata Rin dengan super duper dingin. Daripada aku cari mati, mendingan aku mengikuti apa kata Rin saja deh. Aku dan Rin pun berjalan dan sampai pada sebuah jembatan penyebrangan yang terlihat … Er, rapuh? Apalagi jembatan itu terbuat dari bambu dan bawahnya ada kawah. Kalau sekali jatuh, gimana tuh rasanya? Aku tidak ingin merasakannya.

"Hei, Mikkun. Ayo jalan, kau lamban." Eeeh?! Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah mendengar ucapan Rin yang begitu menusuk terhadapku. Apakah Rin bakal jadi Luki kedua versi perempuan nih?

Aku berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati. Aku tidak ingin terjatuh ke dalam sana. Aku berjalan sambil memegang tali. Dengan suara 'prek-prek' dari rotan yang kuinjak bikin ngeri saja. Apalagi rotannya terlihat sudah rapuh.

"Kyaaa!" Teriakan perempuan dari belakang membuatku kaget, sontak aku melihat ke belakang dan terlihat para perempuan berlari-lari dengan cepat sehingga aku kaget dan salah menginjak rotan itu. Ukh … Ti—Tidak!

"GYAAAAA!" Aku pun terjatuh dari jembatan rotan tersebut. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap lagi …

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Kejadian seperti itu terus berulang-ulang pada tanggal 26 Desember. Aku tahu, sepertinya sebuah kecelakaan terhadapku membuatku kembali lagi pada tanggal 26 Desember. Entah itu di tempat wisata, di rumahku, di sekolah, maupun di bus. Aku sudah lelah, aku segera duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang kebetulan kosong.

"Hah, kau masih saja terjebak dalam dunia ilusi ini ya…" Aku melihat ke arah samping, melihat orang yang berbicara terhadapku tadi. Dia terlihat mirip denganku, berambut hitam dan beriris merah gelap.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku kembali bertanya. Kemudian dia tertawa kecil dan menghadap ke arahku.

"Mau aku beritahu bagaimana caranya bebas dari Time Loop ini, hm?" Laki-laki itu menyeringai. Aku terlihat ragu, apa yang laki-laki misterius ini ketahui? Aku mengangguk saja, karena aku sudah lelah berada di sini.

"Caranya, orang yang kau sayangi harus menggantikanmu dalam kecelakaan ini. Ah, semoga kau beruntung." Laki-laki itu pun pergi. Orang yang kusayangi? Siapa? Apakah Luki? Kaito? Len? Rinto?

Ataukah …? Wajahku menunduk, keringatku bercucuran. Masa sih dia?

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"Mikkun!" panggil Rin saat aku berjalan ke arahnya dengan gontai. Aku terlalu pusing memikirkan siapa orang yang kusayangi itu sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu hari telah semakin sore.

"Ah iya, Rin-chan. Yang lain pada ke mana?" tanyaku setelah melihat di sekitar tempatku tidak ada orang sama sekali. Sepi.

Rin menaikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin pada ke tempat lain." Aku ber-oh-ria. Kemudian berjalan-jalan bersama Rin. Kebetulan anginnya sepoi-sepoi jadi sangat enak. Dan senja juga mulai terlihat.

"Rin-chan, senjanya indah ya … Aku sangat menyukai senja …" Tanpa sadar aku mengatakan itu di depan Rin. Rin pun menoleh ke arahku, sepertinya dia kaget kalau aku ternyata menyukai senja. Biasanya laki-laki tidak terlalu menyukai senja 'kan?

"Ternyata kau suka senja ya, Mikkun. Aku juga suka loh …" Rin berkata sambil bersandar di pundakku. Walaupun aku setengah mati malu gara-gara disandar oleh Rin, tapi aku tetap menahannya. Aku ingin menikmati momen-momen berdua. Tidak pernah aku sebahagia ini.

"Saat senja, sahabat terbaikku meninggal akibat sebuah penyakit mematikan…" kataku. Rin terlihat tertarik dengan ucapanku. Oleh karena itu, aku melanjutkan ceritaku.

"… Dia bernama Tohoku Zunko. Dia meninggal akibat penyakit kanker otak stadium 4. Padahal dia selalu ceria, seperti tidak ada beban apa pun. Aku pun mengira dia baik-baik saja, aku sangat sayang padanya," aku memberi jeda sebentar. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Saat dia terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, aku sangat sedih. Aku merasakan duniaku telah hilang. Aku terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Tapi, sebelum kematiannya dia pernah berkata bahwa jangan selalu terpuruk dalam kesedihan, ingatlah masih banyak kebahagian di sekitar kita. Jadi setelah dia meninggal, aku tidak akan bersedih lagi. Aku ingin menikmati kebahagiaan pada masa aku hidup di sini."

Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir saat aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Rin. Rin langsung tersenyum simpul. "Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian Tohoku-san ya … Aku tidak tahu kalau masa lalumu begitu kelam. Kukira karena kau selalu tersenyum, kau tidak menyimpan beban yang menyakitkan…"

"Memang kita tidak bisa melihat apapun dari tampang luarnya saja. Penampilan bisa menipu, Rin-chan." Aku berkata dengan senyum simpul. Lalu aku memeluk Rin, Rin terbelalak kaget. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi … Aku menyayangi Rin!"

"Mikkun, aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Rin membalas perkataanku. "Mikkun, ayo kita kembali ke bus, sudah sore."

Aku mengangguk, aku dan Rin pun menyebrang bersama. Karena terlalu asyik bercanda, kami tidak melihat adanya truk yang melintas ke arah kami.

"Mikkun!"

BRAK!

Aku melihat ke arah Rin. Rin telah tertabrak truk tersebut. Aku tidak percaya ini, kenapa orang yang kusayangi …

"Aku mencintaimu, Mikkun. Selamanya." Setelah Rin berkata seperti itu, matanya tertutup rapat dan seakan-akan tidak terbuka lagi. Ah, aku melihat laki-laki berambut hitam itu berdiri di sampingku.

"Hihi, kau selamat~ Kau menang~" Saat laki-laki itu pergi, aku merasakan pandanganku menggelap dan tubuhku mulai ambruk.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

KRIIIINGG!

Ukh, alarm brengsek!

Saking kesalnya, aku pun melempar alarmku yang menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Aku segera bangun dan melihat tanggal hari ini. Tanggal 27 Desember … Ah, berarti aku sudah melewatkan tanggal 26 Desember tersebut ya …

Tapi, insiden tanggal 26 Desember itu kan … Ah, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku berharap semuanya itu hanya mimpi. Ya! Hanya mimpi! Dan tidak lebih!

"Pagi, Mikuo-sama." Saat aku turun ke meja makan, aku melihat Sayu yang sedang menyiapkan makanan. Aku mengambil dua lapis roti selai coklat lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

"Mikuo-sama? Anda cepat sekali berangkatnya." kata Sayu dengan nada keheranan. Sepertinya Sayu sangat kaget kenapa aku pergi secepat ini ya. Lalu, aku menjawab perkataan Sayu, "Aku ingin berangkat pagi, daripada siang nanti terlambat."

Aku lalu pergi meninggalkan rumahku. Saat di perjalanan menuju sekolah, aku menghirup angin segar. Ah, angin pagi memang segar.

"Mikuo!" Aku menoleh ke belakang, ah! Ada Len, Luki, Rinto, dan Kaito. Len yang berjalan ke arahku duluan.

"Len, selamat ulang tahun." ucapku sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Ya, terima kasih Mikuo." Len membalas perkataanku. Kemudian, Luki, Rinto, dan Kaito mengucapkan itu kepada Len. Sepertinya mereka baru mengetahui bahwa Len berulang tahun hari ini. Hm, sepertinya di sini ada yang ganjil. Ada Len, Luki, Rinto, Kaito, dan …

"Hei, di mana Rin?" Perkataanku barusan membuat Len, Luki, Rinto, dan Kaito terdiam sesaat. Eh, apakah aku salah bicara ya? Kemudian, Len menatapku dengan pandangan lirih.

"Rin … Dia kemarin meninggal pada saat senja karena tertabrak truk. Dalam kamera CCTV, dia terlihat berbicara sendiri walaupun di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa." jelas Len.

Deg!

Itu kan saat aku bersama dengan Rin terakhir kali. Padahal kukira itu mimpi, jadi itu kenyataan … Insiden tanggal 26 Desember itu kenyataan? Aku tidak percaya ini.

"Ukh," aku ingin saja menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Sudah dua orang yang kusayangi pergi dari dunia ini. Aku tidak boleh menangis, aku harus kuat! Masih kuingat kata-kata terakhirnya, 'aku mencintaimu'.

"Sudahlah, Mikuo. Kami tahu perasaanmu, kami juga sedih kok kehilangan Rin, yang merupakan sahabat kami juga." ucap Kaito sambil mengelus-elus punggungku, mencoba menenangkanku. Aku sedih sekali, aku belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya.

Kemudian aku menatap ke arah langit. "Aku mencintaimu, Rin. Selamat ulang tahun." Aku berbicara dengan suara yang sangat kecil sekali, hampir tidak terdengar sama sekali.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, ada seorang gadis berambut _honey-blonde _yang terjebak dalam putaran waktu tanggal 27 Desember.

"Kenapa di saat aku ulang tahun, aku tidak bisa mendengar kata 'selamat ulang tahun' dari siapa pun?" bisiknya kepada diri sendiri. "Kenapa aku selalu … Mati?"

Lalu darah pun tercecer ke mana-mana dan terulanglah tragedi yang sama, tanpa henti.

.

.

.

Tamat. End. Owari.

.

.

.

Voila! Akhirnya selesai juga! Nyahahaha~ #plak.

Akhirnya Mikuo makin sedih *dihajar*. Baiklah, entah kenapa Rei nyelesain fic ini hanya dalam satu hari saja. Hebat 'kan? #plak #slap.

Hoho, setelah Rei pikir-pikir, di sini kayak bagian Mikuo di fic Rei yang 'Regret' (Inner : Jauh banget mah) #plak. _Tabun_, hahaha #slap.

Dengan pairing yang lumayan Rei sukai, yaitu KuoRin / MikuoRin. Rei baru pertama kali buat fic dengan pairing KuoRin. Biasanya sih buat fic dengan pairing _un-mainstream_ banget.

Oh ya, hari ini … _Otanjoubi Omedetou_, Ryuuka Mikancchi! Ehehe~ Pas sekali ya Mikuo's Days sama ulang tahun Mikancchi.

Oke, Rei menerima kritik, saran, dan flame dengan senang hati. Terserah, flame-nya mau pedas apa tidak, terserah~

Terakhir, mind to review, _minna-san_? Hehehe #plak.


End file.
